disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie/Gallery
Images of Genie. Animation Aladdin genie.jpg|Genie meets Aladdin aladdin445.jpg|Genie with Abu and Carpet iceraaladdin2478.jpg|Genie shaking hands with Aladdin iceraaladdin2012.jpg|Genie explains that he grants three wishes aladdin4040.jpg|Genie and Magic Carpet aladdin4974.jpg|Genie, Jafar and Iago Aladdin-4704.jpg Aladdin-7499.jpg Aladdin-7508.jpg Aladdin-9617.jpg|Genie about to send Jafar's Lamp to the Cave of Wonders Aladdin-9725.jpg Aladdin-9730.jpg|Genie and Aladdin Aladdin-9894.jpg Sir152.jpg|Genie in Aladdin: The Series Seg310.jpg|Genie and Eden snapshot20051019222628.jpg|Genie's home of magic lamp 26-mmpvisuals-12.jpg|Genie's poster for Disneyland Paris aladdin5750.jpg|Genie is granted his freedom aladdin5850.jpg|Genie with his family AladdínJasmínGenio_HouseOfMouse.png|Genie with Aladdin and Jasmine in House of Mouse geniefacepalm.jpg|Genie facepalm genie 1.gif|Genie Goofy hat.jpg GenieandSebastian.jpg|Genie biting off by Sebastian 2008-05-25.gif 640px-Kingofthieves693-1-.jpg|Genie as Mickey Mouse Princessstoriesvol1 618.jpg|"That's a good look for you." 032.jpg|Genie as a hunter HouseofmouseCameos3.png|Genie with various Disney characters in House of Mouse Aladdin-pinocchio.jpg|Genie as Pinocchio with Aladdin Genie's funny face.jpg|Genie's funny face Nsn155.jpg|A Two-headed Genie Bon apetito.jpg|"Buon Apetito!" dtrt11.jpg|Genie playing dead Ithotf127.jpg|Genie scolded by Iago vh058.jpg|Genie with General Napoleon Bonaparte vacg.gif Genie-comics.jpg Genie-comics-2.jpg df102.jpg|Genie facepalm beegenie.jpg geni234.jpg Video games Geenah.jpg|From the Master System game Geniefree.jpg|From the Master System game Genie KH.png|Genie in Kingdom Hearts 524899-genie0 super.jpg|Genie in Kingdom Hearts II 20.jpg|Genie with Sora in Kingdom Hearts 755px-GenieSummon.png|Genie in his Valor Form. Genie Complete.png|Genie as he appears after being free of the lamp. geniekey.jpg|Genie's 'keyblade' Gsdx 20110509172427 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172420 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172333 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174343 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-22.png Kh-agrabah-10.png Gsdx 20110516155012 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154957 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154941 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154917 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154916 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154912 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172448 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154902 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154855 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154840 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153849 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172440 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190214 550x413.jpg 1XigO.jpg Gsdx 20110514185605 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174359 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190208 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172604 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185552 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110609145537 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110609145531 550x413.jpg Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS-(1).jpg Kh-agrabah-34.png Think Fast-s6.jpg 2967631640 4c57b492b4.jpg Gsdx 20110609215523 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509172410 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190427 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190326 550x413.jpg Char 58915 thumb.jpg|Genie in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Roxas Genie.jpg 028_992.jpg 029_992.jpg 509px-Genie_(Final)_KHII.png|Genie in his Final Form. Disney parks and other live appearances Genie Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Genie with Aladdin and Jasmine 3463124107_c43f73451e_m.jpg|Genie in Disney on Ice 4396033221_88c1caa4e8.jpg|Genie with Jafar 3049532970_4c16108f60_b.jpg|Genie with Abu 3121265736_43cf090df8.jpg|Genie in Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular 3486042927_e9ccd7373d_b.jpg|Genie's signature sk060910d.jpg|Genie in the Carnival of Color, a pre-show for World of Color Aladdin’s Royal Caravan Parade at Walt Disney World Resort.jpeg|Genie float in the Aladdin's Royal Caravan parade. gee495422LARGE.jpeg|Genie puppet in Aladdin's Royal Caravan parade. 23877240304960-27083453.jpg GenieinFullHouse.jpg|Genie in "Full House" GenieinFullHouse2.jpg|Genie at "Disney MGM Studios" from the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. 5843blog-800x533.jpg Genie DisneyQuest.jpg|Genie on the elevator enterance in DisneyQuest Topiary aladdin and genie.jpg|Genie and Aladdin at Epcot in Topiary Form. 7280248848_a98078e093_c.jpg|A Genie and Duffy topiary made for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. 6564904079_555370477d_z.jpeg|The Genie float in the Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights. IMG 2291.PNG|Genie at the Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade IMG_2294.PNG|Genie at the Once Upon Toy store in Downtown Disney Genio.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg as the Genie in the Disney Dream Portrait Series Merchandise Genie Pin.jpg Genie Lamp.jpg $(KGrHqYOKpEE4kWg1Oo!BOKevw(qG!~~0 3.jpg $(KGrHqV,!jME9Ih(qF EBPevk1iCjQ~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqV,!jcE2HgK4QrpBNsZ5mCJ6Q~~ 3.jpg $(KGrHqRHJFME916qNbucBP06cdgR3!~~60 58.jpg $(KGrHqR,!pIE9c2BDUPOBPpz,63YMw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqR,!lYE65OIvfE7BO2EC61m6g~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqR,!jIE-NiidQZlBPzmpDGwRw~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqR,!jIE3S,2d531BODQY(HgK!~~ 1.jpg $(KGrHqNHJFQE-lKM2UOmBPtEEMwB4Q~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqNHJC8E922V2wBmBPlc8UieuQ~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqNHJC8E7z!vfpilBPDIU 5vv!~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqN,!lcE-kGHsKlYBPzkkGoI0!~~60 35.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!hcE9eDOF1MSBPz9o-45bg~~60 58.jpg $(KGrHqN,!iUE9k8tVW79BPvRw0DTSw~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!ngE-5nv2B2RBP0CTTSg!!~~60 1.jpg $(KGrHqF,!osE63YPy-wiBO8Rbv1ZTw~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqF,!gsE9wDBRH6wBPtsoUbWVg~~60 57.jpg !BrUwVtgBWk~$(KGrHqQH-EYEvEzTzBREBLzLSkw3zQ~~ 3.jpg !B9ltZz!!Wk~$(KGrHqQOKnEEy0TyCBeMBM6TEMoOvQ~~0 1.jpg 000_5180.jpg feff_1.jpg GenieVinylmation.jpg tds1228.jpeg|A Tokyo DisneySea pressed medallion made for Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage, featuring the Genie, Duffy and ShellieMay. Category:Character galleries